


Beach Vacation

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Vacation, Kissing, M/M, Miami, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Swimming, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: March eleventh Sherlock and Greg had been together for a year, and had Colin for almost two months. Greg and Sherlock decided that they wanted a family vacation. They decided to go to Florida for a two week vacation. They were going to stay at Mycroft beach house on Miami Beach. They also set up so that the Forests could come down on their second day there, since they had to cancel the dinner a few weeks before. They were to head out in a private jet at nine. It's eight and they are getting ready and getting Colin ready. Once they're dressed they grad the bags they have packed and go out to the car Mycroft had sent for them. They handed the driver the bag, then buckled Colin into his car seat.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

March eleventh Sherlock and Greg had been together for a year, and had Colin for almost two months. Greg and Sherlock decided that they wanted a family vacation. They decided to go to Florida for a two week vacation. They were going to stay at Mycroft beach house on Miami Beach. They also set up so that the Forests could come down on their second day there, since they had to cancel the dinner a few weeks before. They were to head out in a private jet at nine. It's eight and they are getting ready and getting Colin ready. Once they're dressed they grad the bags they have packed and go out to the car Mycroft had sent for them. They handed the driver the bag, then buckled Colin into his car seat. 

Colin was giggling while they were both buckling him, because their hands would tickle his stomach. After a little bit in the car the two men turned to each other, and shared a knowing glance. They then both started tickling Colin at the same time. Anthea was sitting in the front next to the driver. They could see her smirking through the corner of their eyes. She was also texting Mycroft about their little tickle fight, and his response was a smirking emoji. While Sherlock was reading over her shoulder Greg took the opportunity to tickle him.

Sherlock was caught completely off guard, and ended up falling onto the floor. This made the driver, Anthea, and Colin laugh as Greg was still tickling him. “Greg as much as I trust the driver, if we get pulled over and are on the floor of a car with you on top of me, we will never here the end of it.” Sherlock gasped out as Greg took a break from tickling him and was straddling him.

“Ah, I'm sure we could deal with it. I mean we share an office at work, and they already talk about what they think goes on there.” Greg said smirking down at his husband.

“Dada, Where Turtle, and Dragon?” Colin asked, but pronounced dragon dwagon. Greg got off Sherlock and grabbed the traveling bag off the floor. He pulled out the green turtle stuff animal they had bought the first day Colin had came to them. He then grabbed the foot tall red dragon Colin had got for Valentine's Day. He handed them to Colin, who held them. Sherlock and Greg entangled their fingers over Colin's stomach, and rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence. “Daddy we here.” Colin screamed as the two unbuckled him again.

They went to the jet and got on. They buckled in for the take off, but then unbuckled and grabbed the bag with some Colin's toys. It had some cars, block, and his blanket to.the jet stopped twice, so the trip to Florida took them about a day. When they got to the beach house on the twelfth it was about ten o'clock in the morning. Mycroft had had the fridge stocked for them, so Greg made breakfast. Colin and Sherlock got the bags up to the rooms. They left Colin's toys downstairs, so he could play.

Once they had the bags upstairs Sherlock sat Colin in the booster seat, so he could reach the table. Sherlock then walked up behind Greg and wrapped his arms around his waist. Colin turned around in his seat just as Greg moved his head to connect his and a Sherlocks lips. “Ew! Dada, daddy I'm right here!” The little boy yelled in disgust, at his parents kissing in front of him. Greg turned to look at their son, and got an evil grin on his face. He then pushed Sherlock up against the wall and started snogging him, before Sherlock even knew what was happening. “Welly, dada that just gwoss.” Colin said, because he still couldn't really pronounce his r’s. 

“Yes really Colin. I love your daddy, and I'm going to prove it to him by kissing him. In front of you and not in front of you.” Greg panted out as he pulled away from Sherlock and kissed their son on the forehead. “I love my little Prince, and my Sunshine.”

“We love you too, dada.” Colin said for both him and Sherlock.

“We do, my Knight.” Sherlock said kissing him softly again. They then sat down and all ate breakfast. When they were finished Greg went and got his swim trunks on and got Colin's on him. Sherlock went and put his on also, and they met in the sitting room. 

They went and walked down to the beach. It wasn't to crowded, so they laid their towels down and went into the water. Greg held Colin, and told Sherlock to swim for a bit. Sherlock was more then happy to oblige. He went and swam out as far as he could, while being able to see Greg and Colin. He then dove back under the water and swam back to his husband and son. As soon as he came up to the surface, Colin jumped into his arms. They watched Greg swim about as far, and then come back. They got out the floaties for Colin's arms, and the race car floaty for him to sit on. The went out a little deeper, to where the water came up to their collar bone, which made Colin fill tall, because he was higher then them. 

The swam for the rest of the day, taking short breaks for sandwiches, during lunch and supper. They then went back to the beach house, and put Colin to bed. Once Colin was in bed they went to their room. 

As soon as they were safe in their room, Greg pushed Sherlock onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, and started snogging him again. He pulled the swim trunks off Sherlock, and then pulled his own off. Once they were both naked, he grabbed the lube that had been put on the bedside table for them. He slid three fingers into Sherlock easily, so he lubed up his cock and gently pushed into his husband. He started thrusting in and out, with the only sounds being moans, and flesh against flesh. When they came that night it was the hardest they had ever came. It was also the best slept they'd had since the day after they started dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
